


No Mask For This Attack

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Finn, Psychological Torture, Rey-Centric, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Suspense, Torture, Tumblr: finnreyfridays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Rey MUST obey her master...at ALL costs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while now, and since 'dear diary' will be wrapping up shortly I figured now would be a good time to start something new. I hope y'all like it
> 
> and as always, y'all enjoy:))

_The two stood together, shoulder to shoulder in the limited space that the elevator had to offer. She silently pondered the irony of the situation at hand._

_The last time the two of them stood in an elevator shoulder to shoulder, she was making an attempt to help him, reach him, bring him back to the light by any means necessary. Only to discover later on that it would all be in vain._

_Passing of the different levels on the ship and breathing was all there was to be heard between the two._

_Kylo and Rey._

_Son and scavenger._

_Master and apprentice._

_Rey could feel the elevator slowing down which must've meant that they were nearing their destination. It was then that she finally decided to speak up._

_"Surely you know a deal like this can't last forever" she said not looking at him. She was determined to keep her eyes fixed on a certain line in the design of the elevator door. Not looking at him, towards him, and most certainly not touching him._

_However, she could definitely sense that 'he' was looking at 'her.'_

_"Yes. I am well aware" he said back, in his dry monotone voice that he always used. So calm, and yet knowing he could snap at any minuet, as she had learned Kylo Ren so often did._

_"And when that happens, you'll be broken...in half" he continued._

_"I assure you. You'll be so far from the light, all you'll have left is the dark" he said returning his gaze outward to whatever it was he was looking at to begin with._

_Rey inhaled deeply. She tried to remain calm but was far from it. She knew that for the time being she was going to be completely at his mercy, if he possessed any at all. She knew that he was baiting her. Trying to upset her to the point where he would get a reaction out of her that was desired of him. It was going to be challenging she knew, but she swore to herself that she would never let go of hope. The hope that she would be able to find a way out of the mess that she was currently in._

_She heard Kylo silently chuckle to himself. Rey must've been so fixated on trying to real in her own emotions that she missed Kylo messing around in her mind like he had done so many times._

_He had sensed what she was thinking of, and was laughing at her._

_This angered Rey to no extent. In that moment, she didn't care. If it would give him satisfaction in watching her loose control over her emotions or not, she simply could not find it within the recesses of her mind to care._

_"You...coward" she said, finally turning towards him. She wanted him to realize that even though she was at his mercy, that she didn't fear him, not even for one second did she fear him._

_Taking a step closer to him she continued. "If you were honest and truly this high and mighty, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader, self appointed Supreme Leader that you think you are, you wouldn't have to corner me into doing your dirty work for you" she spat at him, now directly in his line of sight and his personal space._

_Kylo slowly lowered his head in order to make eye contact with her. She was actually surprised that he seemed to be maintaining his self control so well._

_"Well" Kylo began._

_"You're nothing. You come from nothing, as I have said before. And because I_ am  _all of those things, I can have someone like you, a no one, to do it for me."_

_The elevator came to a stop and the doors whizzed open. Yet still remaining his composure, he simply stepped to the side from around her and proceeded to walk down the long hallway. Once he was a few feet down the hallway, though, he stopped. He then proceeded to turn around, looking her right in the eye, as he had done earlier._

_"I bet you feel trapped, or panicked now. Don't you?" he asked silently as the doors proceeded to close, leaving Rey alone in the elevator._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what got Rey where she is in the first place

_17 hours earlier..._

 

Rey had been hopeful.

Yes, very hopeful indeed. The Resistance was closing in on the First Order. They had been retrieving, running and hiding, or flat out surrendering to any and every Resistance member who crossed paths with them.

Now here, upon the newly appointed Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's new ship, The Immortal, with her trusted ally and best friend Finn at her side, Rey found herself  _very_ hopeful.

Running a step or two a head of her so that whatever danger was lurking about, he would run into it first. Rey adored that about Finn, ever since the two of them had met he had never stopped trying to protect her. And it was never as if Finn thought of her as weak or inferior to him when it came to battle. No, Finn wanted to protect her for the simple fact that he  _cared_ about her. Needless to say, the feeling was mutual.

Even though neither one of their lightsabers where ignited, Rey could feel Finn's anxiousness through their Force bond. He was just as ready to get this over with as she was. And that was going to happen here and now, regardless if Kylo Ren would come quietly or not. 

Finn and Rey turned down a long and narrow hallway towards a door that was very heavily protected. Not only by the armor that covered the door, but by the amount of Storm Troopers that were in front of it as well.

Rey could sense that the end of this war was cowering right behind that door. All they had to do was get through the Troopers and cut through the door to do it. After that, it would be over. It would all be over. Everyone who had given anything to the war, be it loved ones or their lives, any sacrifice would not be made in vain.

Finn ignited his lightsaber first, deflecting a shot that was aimed right at his face. The green glow moving high and low to keep himself protected from danger, and slicing through his enemies armor like butter.

Rey ignited her double sided blade quickly after Finn did. An orange hue was created when either side of her yellow blades came into contact with the red blasts fired by the Troopers, and together she and Finn made their way down to the door.

In complete synchronization, both Finn and Rey shoved their lightsabers into the top of the door. Each dragging their blades making a semi-circle, then creating a whole circle by meeting together at the bottom.

Finn used the Force to push the cut circle of the doors material in and climbed in first with Rey right on his heels. Reigniting his light saber, both were surprised to find the room completely empty. Even though both of them had been using the Force to guide them closer towards Kylo Ren's force signature. 

"Don't let your guard down. He's nearby, I can feel him" Rey said. 

Slowly checking each and every corner of the room with their lightsabers in front of them, Finn and Rey moved about. Perhaps Kylo had used the Force somehow to fool them into thinking that he was in this room, in a last ditch effort to find an escape pod that still worked to get away.

It wasn't until the entire room started shaking, that Rey had assumed why Kylo wasn't in the room. Finn and Rey were on opposite sides of the room, and the floor in the middle began to separate slowly making Finn descend, and Rey ascend. 

"Finn!" Rey screamed as she realized what was going on.

"Stay up there! He's probably trying to confuse us so he can escape! You check up there, and I'll check down here! Be care-" was the last thing Rey heard Finn say before they were together no more. The platform she was on kept rising. Rey reached out to the Force in an attempt to keep her mind calm and her focus clear. People everywhere were counting on her. As the platform came to a stop, the only thing that was to be heard was the light hum coming from Rey's still ignited lightsaber.

The doors to the room of the level that she was on opened, and that's when she saw him. 

The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Hiding. Behind his, oddly enough twelve Storm Troopers that were in the room with him. Rey would've thought that Kylo would've crammed every single Trooper that he could fit in that room, knowing that she had come here for one thing and one thing only.

She was also vexed that the Troopers didn't immediately start firing on her the second that they saw her. 

No matter. Rey was there to finish it all, and twelve Troopers were most definitely not going to stop her. Especially with Finn soon to show up.

"Give it up Kylo. It's over" Rey said pointing one edge of the lightsaber towards the throne where he sat.

"No Rey" he said calmly. "It is only beginning."

Rey tried not to let her confusion show. She wanted to be calm and focused on the task at hand, and didn't want Kylo getting in her head and confusing her or making her feel as if she didn't matter like last time.

"The beginning huh?" she questioned with a scornful tone.

"Yes" Kylo said, yet still remaining calm, which worried Rey. It made her think he was up to something.

"The beginning of a new relationship" he said slowly raising his hand with a devise of some sort resting in his palm.

Rey rolled her eyes, advancing on him more certain that ever that he was going to try and trick her again. "Please don't tell me that you're going to try to pull that 'you're nothing but not to me' thing again. What's next you're going to say that you and I can rule the galaxy together? Make things the way we _want_ them to be?" she asked.

A wicked smile stretched across Kylo's face. It was in that moment that Rey realized that Kylo wasn't trying to trick her, but trap her. He separated her from Finn and _definitely_ had something lethal up his sleeve.

"This time" Kylo said, making a stream of ice run down Rey's spine.

Kylo pressed the button to the device that was in his hand. All twelve of the Storm Troopers around him fell down, dead.

"You won't have a choice" Kylo said. "My apprentice." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how Rey got into this mess, know you'll know why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully writers block doesn't rear its ugly head anytime soon. I feel like I've been on a really good role with this story. Updating at least once a week, and what not, but anyway...  
> as always, y'all enjoy :))

Rey wanted to say something snarky, or intimidating. Something that would make it sound like Kylo's previous statement of calling her his 'apprentice' was completely insane. 

But the way the bodies of the Storm Troopers hit the ground so suddenly and so hard. She felt that it was probably in her best interest to at least hear him out...and  _then,_ figure out a way to take him down afterwards.

Kylo stood up from his seated position, holding the device that had taken twelve lives in the blink of any eye. "This here" he said gesturing to the device, "Is the reason why you don't have a choice" he said.

Rey stood in a defensive stance. Not entirely sure where he was going with this, but not wanting him to see or sense her uncertainty. She still had her lightsaber ignited, and she was still was trying to figure out a way around whatever his plan was, revealing more to her every time he spoke.

Kylo took several steps closer to her when he decided to speak up again.

"I have this kill switch engaged to kill any platoon I wish. I had it set on the 'SH' platoon, and currently have it set to a different one, an older one. One that will make a big difference in your life personally if you decide to attack _or_ walk away from me" Kylo said.

Rey stood still, still in her defensive position. Lightsaber in front of her, eyeing the kill switch, and then Kylo, then the kill switch again.

"Simply put" Kylo continued. "I could kill every single trooper in the 'FN' platoon if I wanted to."

_FN_

_FN-2187_

_Finn._

Rey tried as hard as she could to stop the involuntary shaking that came over her entire body. She tried to keep the brave and strong façade that she had walked in with. But the problem was clear, the solution however, was not. Kylo held Finn's life in his hands, literally, and Rey had no idea what her next move should be.

"You didn't think that we were foolish enough to let an army go walking around with the possible threat of an uprising, without having a plan B, did you?" Kylo said.

Rey narrowed her eyes at Kylo, playing the only card she could think of in her hand.

"I don't believe you" she said.

"If you really had the power to end Finn's life, you would've done it the moment he defected." Rey felt a glimmer of her confidence return, and her shaking subsiding. It made perfect sense that Kylo was lying to her. Anyone or anything would be will to do or say anything when backed into a corner if it meant that they're life would be spared.

Kylo however, seemed unfazed and uninterested in Rey's reply.

"We could not simply kill FN-2187, by engaging his kill switch. Not only would it have wasted an entire platoon of new combatants, but it also meant that the rest of our troopers would've known about his defiance."

Rey scoffed at Kylo's words. _Defiance._ How about, because he was doing the right thing in defecting from this evil organization.

"Keeping FN-2187's _status,_ confidential was the only way to ensure that no more uprisings would happen. Of course we could have stopped them all, but it would've been a waste of resources for us. Meaning that we would have had to start all over again. But believe me now, when I say that an entire platoon of Troopers means absolutely _nothing_ to me...however, I know a certain member of this platoon does mean something to _you."_

Kylo smiled wickedly at her. He knew that he had her right where he wanted her. And he also knew that she knew that as well.

"So believe me, don't believe me. What's it going to be?" he asked.

Kylo gripped the kill switch tightly in one hand and extended his other out to Rey.

Rey was caught between a rock and a hard place. She had no idea what to do. She had no idea if Kylo was telling the truth or not, but if she dared to defy him, the price would be paid with Finn's life.

Not knowing what else to do, Rey turned her lightsaber off and dropped it to the ground. She took a deep breath and reached out to Kylo's hand...Only attempting to use the Force to pull the kill switch out of his grasp as quickly as she could.

She was both surprised and terrified when she discovered that the kill switch was attached to the glove that Kylo was wearing. He just stood there, making no attempt to retrieve the kill switch, or use the force to humor her. He just stood there, until he finally decided to approach her within being inches from her face.

"I've learned from my mistakes" he said. "Maybe you should do the same."

Rey shook at the thought of what he would do next. She was defenseless. Would he kill her? Would he kill Finn? Would he kill them both?

Kylo said nothing as he placed a bruising grip on Rey's arm and jerked her towards the very last escape pod upon The Immortal.

She knew that she would find a way out of this. There had to be a solution that she just wasn't seeing yet. But for the time being, Rey could do nothing but comply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline in this chapter has jumped to where chapter one left off. Just wanted to say so, so that there is no confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the readers to be able to see Rey's new armor in their minds eye. So google 'arcann and thexan' (they are twin conquerors from the knights of the old republic game)  
> Rey's armor looks like thexan's the twin in black. while her mask will look like arcann's the twin in white
> 
> as always, y'all enjoy:))

Rey forewent looking at her discarded jedi robes that lay thrown on the floor in front of her. As she put the last bit of her heavy black armor on she came to the realization that  _this,_ helping Kylo Ren pursue whatever evil deed that was lurking in his mind was about to come to for fruition. 

She looked down in her hands instead. At the mask Kylo had given her, after he dubbed her his new apprentice. The mask and the title would soon become her new identity...or so she thought.

"You will give everything to me, do you understand?  _Everything"_ Kylo said.

The way he was phrasing it made Rey think that even though it was a question, it was made out to be rhetorical. Like Kylo wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. Just stating a fact, and then reiterating to insure she understood.

"All of your possessions, all of your thoughts, they are all mine... _you_ are mine" Kylo said.

Rey said nothing. Just stared out straight ahead in front of her, trying to tame the seething rage that was more than likely written all over her face. She clenched her fists, and felt herself shaking with a burning fury for this man. This  _thing,_ this monster who stood in front of her. Holding her only weakness in his hands. 

As soon as her thought was processed, he verbalized it out loud.

"Yes. Your compassion has betrayed you yet again. Making an attempt to see the light in me, and having strong feelings for that rebel scum who betrayed his cause." Rey had to physically restrain herself from lunging at Kylo right then and there. She had no weapon, but was far from defenseless. Back on Jakku, she had fought in hand to hand combat with a number of assailants twice Kylo's size. Not to say that she won every battle, but faired okay nonetheless. 

Kylo looked down at her, that wicked smile stretching across his face. The one Rey hated to admit to herself, but one she was coming to recognize.

He only smiled like that when he knew that he held absolute power over whoever it was who was foolish enough to oppose him. Whenever he held all of the cards in a situation, it seemed to give him some sick and satisfying thrill that said being had to do or say whatever he wanted.

Rey took a few deep breaths as she looked down at the floor. She didn't even want him in her vicinity, and while she wasn't looking at him while she was staring straight ahead, she could still see his profile out of the corner of her eye.

Kylo stepped forward and placed his hand underneath her chin to force her to look upwards. Rey immediately jerked away, loathing the very thought of him touching her. It only made her anger greater, and her self control was hanging on by just a thread.

"In time" Kylo began. "You will learn to use that rage that you feel right now. Instead of merely suppressing it, you will learn to aim it. Channel it. Master it"

Rey shook her head. She would never allow herself to become a slave of the dark side like he had. She would never willingly give into the evil temptation that he had offered her twice already. She would fight it, resist it. By any means necessary, she would do what she needed to, to get away from Kylo and back to the Resistance, and back to Finn...her Finn.

But for the time being, she had to keep him safe by keeping him alive. But as time went on, she was sure she could find a way out of this.

Kylo spoke up again getting her attention.

"Whenever you are on a ship with the first order you are to wear your mask at all times." She was sure that the reasoning behind this was to dehumanize her, and so she would appear as soulless as the thousands of Troopers in the First Order. So that she wouldn't be able to make a real relationship, or fraternize with anyone who wasn't him. There was a less chance of her bonding with someone in the First Order, and rebelling against him, just as she had done with Finn.

"However" Kylo said, stepping right into Rey's personal space.

She hated him being this close to her. It made her stomach turn as if she had just eaten something that was well passed it's expiration date. But she managed to stand her ground, and didn't back away from him.

"Whenever I send you on a mission against the Resistance, you are  _never_ to have it on."

That managed to get her attention. Her head snapped up, and for the first time since stepping out of the elevator, her eyes met his. No mask meant her new armor and mask was not to become her new identity. She wouldn't be some masked new enemy of the First Order. She would still be Rey, and everyone would be able to see her face. Everyone would know who it was that was fighting against them.

Kylo lifted his hand, as a new double sided lightsaber flung into his hand. He extended his hand out to her expecting her to take it.

"Your new weapon" he said.

"Oh, and just so you don't get any ideas, I have also rigged your lightsaber in case you are feeling  _bold_ one of these days."

He dropped his hand and started walking around her. She felt him everywhere around her as he spoke. Near her physically, hearing his words, and sensing him in her mind.

"Just know apprentice, I will not tolerate defiance. You will uphold my commands, and you will uphold them the way  _I_ see fit. Eventually, you will learn your place amongst the First Order. But if you disobey me, in any way, even in the slightest...I will take my frustrations out on your precious traitor."

Rey swore to herself that he would never see her cry. But right now, as helpless as the situation seemed, she figured she could spare one, and only one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in canon dark side users are supposed to make their own kyber crystal bleed by showing it the users rage and everything, but I didn't feel like adding it in. I wanted to get to the story as quick as possible. 
> 
> and as some of you may have guessed, im kind of using the story line from teen titans' episode 'the apprentice' when slade did this to robin. but rest assured, that ending wont be like the one I had in mind.
> 
> leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed. thanks:))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn cannot find Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away...
> 
> I'm a big football fan, and my team has lost three weeks in a row...and, it's been making me mad, which is why I haven't been writing. But time to get over it, and hopefully they'll win when they play on Sunday (hopefully)
> 
> as always, y'all enjoy:))

Finn felt the ground shake beneath his feet. The last thing he saw before the room was split in two, was Rey's face, and the look of determination she wore. 

"Finn!" he heard her call out.

He had to keep her safe. He  _had_ to. But how was he to do that if he wasn't by her side. He had to think, and he had to think quickly.

"Stay up there!" he shouted back to her, hoping that she could still hear him.

"He's probably trying to confuse us so he can escape! You check up there, I'll check down here!" Finn was speaking as quickly as he possibly could to ensure Rey heard every word he had spoken to her.

"Be careful!" he screamed, already worried that something might be happening to her.

He had to calm himself. Focus on finding Rey, confronting Kylo, and then getting her and himself off of the ship. He took a deep breath, and centered himself. Letting the Force flow through him, to help him, protect him, and guide him where he needed to go.

After he had regained a bit of his composure, Finn began to move. He could only go in the direction in which he had came since there was now no other exit, as it had been taken up with Rey when the room separated.

_Rey._

He tried his best not to worry about her, and new that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. But still. When he had told her that Kylo Ren was probably trying to confuse the two of them and escape, that's actually what he had been praying for just so Rey wouldn't have to face him alone.

Either that or he would end up facing Kylo one on one, which was a far better deal than Rey taking him alone. He'd be ready this time around. And if worst came to worst, at least it would be him, and not Rey... _his_ Rey.

Allowing the Force to see for him, Finn could sense that The Immortal was more or less abandoned. Good. Less time fighting the pawns of the Supreme Ruler, and more time to either fight Kylo on his own, or find Rey.

As Finn was running down a hallway, suddenly he stopped. He stopped so suddenly he thought that he might have run into a rayshield that he just hadn't taken notice of. But he reached up his hand, and was surprised to find nothing obstructing his path. Nothing that was stopping him from getting to where he needed to go. 

_Believe me. Don't believe._

He heard a familiar voice echoing in the back of his mind.

Finn brought his hand up to his stomach. His breathing had increased as if he had been straining himself in some sort of vigorous activity. Removing his hand from his stomach, he held both of his hands up in front of his face to see that they were shaking. 

Was he falling ill?

What was happening?

He thought to himself, 'It can't be sickness.' For the way he was feeling felt very similar to...

Fear.

But there was nothing immediate that was threatening him. So there was nothing to be afraid of.

_FN_

_FN-2187_

_Finn_

_Finn._

Rey's voice sounded so unsure, and afraid. Was she hurt? Did she need him? 

Then it dawned on him.

Finn was feeling Rey's fear of something, he wasn't sure of yet, through their connection to each through the Force. 

 _Hang on Rey. I'm coming._ Finn projected to her.

He ignited his lightsaber and ran towards where her Force signature was strongest. But soon discovered that the closer he got to it, the further away it would go. Then...it was simply gone. Not gone in the 'permanent' since, but definitely not aboard The Immortal anymore. 

Where had she gone?

Kylo had taken her... _again._

The last thing Finn heard before he really let his worry take hold of him was the voice of the enemy in his mind again.

_You are mine._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo forces Rey to get her hands dirty
> 
> as always, y'all enjoy :))

Kylo instructed Rey to follow him closely. She felt her breath quicken beneath her mask, she had to take longer strides to follow him. That, along with the claustrophobic nature that the mask held and the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, made her breathe even quicker.

She followed him to an entry/exit port where tie fighters and other small freighters were held. Quickly thinking in the back of her mind, if she could get the device away from Kylo and then board one of the ships, maybe she could get away from him.

But before she could even think about going through with it, Kylo's steps came to a halt. He turned around and looked down at her before shaking his head once, and then continuing his stride.

As much as she hated to admit it. He was right. She really was his. She belonged to him. Her thoughts became his thoughts. He was able to see her mind before her thoughts had even fully developed. She hated it. She hated him. She felt her fists clench beneath the gloves she wore, as she began to grind her teeth. She tried taking a deep breath, but was only able to inhale so much because of the aforementioned reasons.

"Here" Kylo said stopping.

Rey stopped and looked through the glass panel that separated the two of them and a platoon full of Stormtroopers standing at ease. She figured that it was a two way mirror is what they were standing in front of, because she was sure they would have snapped at attention if they were able to see that their 'Supreme Leader' was watching them.

She stood beside him, but with a good foot and a half of space in between them before speaking up. "Where's  _here_?" she snapped back, keeping her eyes forward. She was surprised by her own voice, as she heard for the first time how the mask distorted it and made it deeper, just like his old mask, to make her seem more intimidating. 

" _Here"_ he retorted with just as much venom in his voice as she. "Is where we begin."

She hated him. She hated him so much. With every fiber of her being. But that feeling intensified tenfold, when he informed her of what she was to do.

"These Troopers here are a brand new platoon. 'Fresh meat' if you will. All of which made it into the ranks by the skin of their teeth. They are the lowest of the low, but did just well enough that they were able to join the ranks" he said.

Rey stood there, uncertain of what the story he was telling her had anything to do with anything. Until he spoke up again.

"Kill them" he said nonchalantly. Like it was no big thing, like it was the simplest task in the world.

"Kill them now" he repeated. No feeling in his voice whatsoever.

Rey looked at him now. She didn't know how to respond to the command he had just given her. Of course these were Stormtroopers, and they were anything but innocent. But ever since Finn had come into her life she had wondered how many others like him there were. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of Finn's who were taken from a home they'd never know, and had no choice but to follow the cruel command of the first order.

"You heard me" Kylo said not looking her way.

This was how it was going to be. He was going to force her to make these impossible choices, decisions that under normal circumstances she would never have to face. And now he was tasking her with her first one: kill to save a life. 

She had to get away from him. She had to save Finn. But how?

"I won't ask you again, apprentice" Kylo said, snapping her out of her thoughts. With that he walked away, his cape blowing behind him from the speed he was walking at, and the harsh steps that he took.

Rey felt dizzy. Her hands began to shake. She could feel sweat dripping from her brow, but was unable to reach up and wipe it away because of the mask.

As she finally found the strength within herself to take a step, and then another and another, she closed her eyes tightly as she heard the whooshing sound of the automatic doors that opened, that separated her from the Troopers. 

As soon as she entered they all stood ramrod straight. She was confused at first until a trooper with a red shoulder pad, differentiating him from the rest of them approached her to inform her that the Supreme Leader had informed everyone of who she was.

"Lady Rey" he greeted her.

"The Supreme Leader has informed us all that you are now second in command. He has given you sweeping power over the 322nd division to use as you see fit" the leading trooper said.

Rey said nothing as she took in her surroundings. She walked around the room to see exactly how many troopers the 322nd division consisted of. It couldn't have been more than twenty, which worried her slightly. Sure she had taken on multiple enemies before, but Finn had always had her back.

None of the troopers moved as Rey continued to walk around the room. Could she really do this? Was she willing to do this? Of course Finn's life meant more to her than even her own life, and she knew that as soon as she had a moment to think, she would be able to come up with a plan to escape.

'This  _will not_ be one of many' she thought to herself. 

She'd find a way out of this horrible situation and back to the Resistance and Finn before he tasked her with another request like this.

With a beating heart and shaking hands, Rey withdrew her double sided lightsaber. Before the troopers' realized what was going on, she struck. She swung her weapon in a circle like motion, decapitating two troopers who were standing closes to her. Then impaled one through the chest where she knew that he'd die instantly. This was something she took no pleasure in, so there was no point in prolonging their agony.

Soon enough the troopers began defending themselves, firing shots at what they had assumed was the apprentice of the unstable Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, who had gone mad. 

"Lady Rey!"

"Please!"

Then all had gone quiet. 

Rey stood with her lightsaber still ignited, completely frozen. How did she get here? Everything was going in order. The war was supposed to be over, she was supposed to be back on the Resistance base celebrating that the First Order had been destroyed. She was supposed to be with Finn. Wrapped up tight, safe and secure in his arms. Holding him, loving him. But she was here. Standing in a room full of dead bodies, on board a ship of the enemy.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. She dropped her lightsaber, and fell to her knees. She had only put the mask on, so had no idea how to take it off. So she just began clawing at it wildly until she heard a hiss like noise and then a latch release. She took the mask off and flung it away, and drew in a deep breath as she felt fresh air hit her face. 

She drew her hands to her face to realize that he had been sweating profusely. Then when she pulled her hands back, she saw that her gloves were stained with blood, that was now smeared all over her face.

Rey leaned to the side of where she was sitting and vomited as she felt the room spinning. She wanted Finn, more than anything in the world, what she would have given to she him. To have him hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Or even better yet, to awaken her to inform her that it was all just a bad dream, like he had done countless times before when she had woken in the night.

The door that she had walked through swished open, and in walked Kylo.

He stood there, staring at her with an almost proud look on his face, then stepped back to let the door close again, leaving her alone.

She hated him. 

She hated him so much

She had to get back to Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good grief!! that turned out a lot darker than I had planned. hopefully y'all liked it, please leave a comment


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lashes out at Kylo. How will he deal with her disobedience?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Pan_2000 (or Pan the Man as Nicky_Writes and I have started calling you lol)

Rey called to mind the breathing exercises Luke had taught her. She needed to calm her mind now more than ever, especially since her hatred for Kylo, and what he had made her done was threatening to be unleashed.

She knew she was stronger than that.  _Better_ than that. In the long run, it's what Kylo wanted. For her to give into her hatred, and to end up becoming consumed by it like he had.

She wouldn't allow it to happen. She would find a way out. She would find a way to save Finn. And she would find a way to make Kylo pay for all of the things he had done.

He had kidnapped her.

He had blown up several planets at Starkiller base, in turn murdering billions.

He had killed Han.

He had almost killed Finn.

Even though she was still focused on her breathing, her thoughts of every single time Kylo had personally victimized her, only made her anger grow. 

She clenched her fist as hard as she could. She felt her fingernails dig deep into her flesh, until she felt the steady flow of blood run from her palm, and drip down on to the floor. 

She wasn't going to be able to calm herself here. Where she had just ended several lives needlessly. She stood up slowly, picking her lightsaber up with her. She took several steps forward to find the room where Kylo said was to be her own personal quarters, when suddenly she stopped right as the automatic double doors opened to let her exit.

Maybe she had stood up too quickly. She felt as if she couldn't breathe again, like when she was making an attempt to take the mask off. But no, this was something different. She felt as if someone was standing right in front of her with their hands around her throat making an attempt to squeeze the very life out of her. And yet, know one was there.

Rey placed her hands at her neck, thinking that maybe the ridiculous armor that Kylo had made her wear was some how clenching around her neck, but the armor was not the cause either.

"You forgot something" Kylo's deep voice said slowly as he made his way out of the shadows, and into Rey's line of sight.

His hand was up in the air, in a gesture that showed he was using the Force to subdue her.

He was doing this.

And just like that, Rey was enraged all over again.

In order to do something about it though, he had to release her first.

Rey felt her feet levitate up off of the ground as he lifted her from the spot she was standing from. Each step that Kylo took closer to her, the further back into the room she would go.

The pain intensified tenfold. He had a grip on her like a noose. The feeling of not being able to breathe, and the knowledge that she couldn't do anything about it, at the moment, had Rey seeing red.

Kylo released his hand from the chocking gesture, and Rey fell to the floor. She gasped as she was released, and tried to ignore the stinging pain in her knees, as she was dropped rather harshly.

"I told you, that you are to always have your mask on when you are aboard this ship, or any other First Order crafts" he spat, while circling her. She realized that this was slowly becoming one of his many controlling methods. Like she didn't have a choice, but, to listen to what he was saying. Walking around her, getting in her personal space to ensure her that there was no way to get away from him.

Then she thought quickly... _personal space._

He was so close to her that the gentlest swipe from her lightsaber, would be more than enough to end his life.

As Kylo continued his ramblings, Rey quickly reached out through the Force and grabbed her lightsaber. Igniting it quickly, she swung it at Kylo's face just as she had done the first time they had dueled. She had only left a cut upon his face last time though, she intended for the damage this time to be lethal.

But Kylo, with just as much speed if not more, withdrew his cross-bladed lightsaber as well.

This however did not deter Rey. She stood up in a more defensive position pushing Kylo back, and away from her. She then ignited the other side of her lightsaber, and began attacking him wildly.

She knew her stance and swings were sloppy, but she couldn't contain the rage and absolute loathing she felt for the poor excuse of a human being in front of her. Her rage made her wild, thinking of only offense and not defense. So Kylo was not surprised with himself when he found that he was able to easily overpower her. 

Her mental and physical state were both affected at the time. She had just killed a room full of people trying to defend themselves which made her muscles scream at her, now that she was trying to do it again. And her mental state was affected as well, feeling anger and fear at the same time. Knowing that if she failed, Finn would die. It drove her to swing her lightsaber with all her might, but not with accuracy or calculation.

Kylo caught the middle of the longer than normal lightsaber handle, and brought it well about Rey's head. He then proceeded to drive his knee right into Rey's unprotected stomach.

All of the air in her lungs left her body, but she refused to let go of her weapon. She held on to it with shaking hands determined to defeat him. Determined to win, and determined to keep Finn alive.

But all Rey remembered before letting go of the only thing she knew would enable her to see Finn again and alive, was Kylo's fist colliding with her face.

The world fell away, and turned black for a moment. All was peaceful then. She seriously considered letting the darkness take her, and carry her away to whatever the Force had in mind for her next, but decided against it at the last minuet, knowing that if she did that, that Finn wouldn't be safe.

Rey opened her eyes slowly, and things started to come into focus. She sluggishly came to the realization that Kylo's boot in front of her face was what she was focusing on.

She turned her head slightly upwards to look at him. Both her, and his lightsabers in his hand, both still ignited. 

She figured this would be it for her, and for Finn. She had failed him, and hopefully she prayed in the back of her mind that right as Finn took his last breath, he would know how much she loved him, and how sorry she was.

But then she heard the sound of the lightsabers turning off. Then she noticed Kylo's face. He didn't even look mad. It was slowly beginning to worry her, because she was completely unaware of exactly what he was thinking. 

Maybe he would end up beating her within an inch of her life, and right before taking her life, she'd take Finn's right in front of her. But, no. Why would he had turned the lightsabers off if he still intended to harm her?

"To be united by hatred, is a fragile alliance at best" is all he said.

"Which is why I require something more" he said again, holding up the kill switch in his hand.

He didn't push it, thankfully. However, before he turned to leave he did leave Rey with a firm kick to the ribs.

"Don't leave this room without your mask apprentice" Kylo said, before leaving her in the room alone with the dead bodies, her lightsaber, and mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like in this chapter, Rey is lying to herself. Saying how 'she wont give into her anger' and things like that. But her personal thoughts seem to be her giving in to said anger. Just because she isn't acting on it, doesn't mean it isn't sinking deeper into her personality. What do you think?
> 
> Oh, and btw, Pan_2000 I hope you liked it buddy :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick y'all...I hope it doesn't show in my writing :((

"Look at what he's done to you" asked a gentle voice. 

Rey was laying on her side, seemingly having succumbed to her injuries inflicted upon her earlier. She opened her eyes and immediately felt dizzy and weak, so she closed them. 

Having no idea how much time had passed, she allowed her eyes to gently flutter open again. Objects were still fuzzy, but she no longer felt the dizziness that accompanied her eyesight the first time she opened them.

She was now laying on her back with a cold rag pressed into the swollen left side of her face, and a warm hand upon her forehead.

"You're going to be okay" said the voice.

Everything was moving too fast, then would be moving too slow. She had no concept of time, no idea where she was, or who the voice belonged to. But all at the same time, she felt safe. She felt better than she had in a long time. She didn't feel the need to have her guard up, or fear for what was to come. So she just laid there, and let the cold compress and the warm hands take care of her.

"Rey."

When the voice said her name, she undoubtedly knew who the voice belonged to.

"Finn" Rey said smiling, with her eyes still shut.

"Finn" she said again. So happy she began to cry.

That's all it had been. Just a terrible, horrible nightmare. Finn wasn't in danger, he was here with her, and she was there with him. They were both safe, and together, and away from Kylo Ren. She opened her eyes and sure enough Finn was right there, standing over top of her, taking care of her, smiling at her.

Everything was going to be okay.

Rey reached up her hand to lay upon Finn's cheek. So thrilled that he was there with her, she didn't since the immediate danger that was lurking behind him.

A red crackling lightsaber ignited and pierced Finn through the chest, just as Han Solo had been.

Rey wanted to scream, to cry to move, but nothing happened. No sound came out of her mouth, and she was unable to move. All she could do was sit there, watching Finn die a slow and painful death right in front of her.

Finn reached his arms out to her and cried her name out loud. She had to watch was what happening to him, and was powerless to stop it or even help him.

Once the lightsaber was pulled back, Rey saw that the damage that was done to Finn was irreversible, as well as lethal. Only then was she allowed to move. She moved forward to catch Finn's falling and lifeless body, but right as she was about to reach him, he vanished. His form twisted into smoke, and faded away as if he had never been there at all.

Rey fell forward on her hands and knees cursing everything there was to curse, for bringing her to Finn only to have him be taken away from her again.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. It fell off of her face and landed in the dirt as she lifted her head up and saw Kylo standing in front of her.

"Your emotions for the traitor make you weak" he said looking down at her.

"The old you is gone" he spoke again. She looked up at him, confused at where he was going, and numb at the same time as she refused to accept what had just happened.

"You must destroy what she created" he said raising his lightsaber. "And you must learn to hate what she loved" he said swinging the lightsaber down.

Rey awoke with a startle. She couldn't catch her breath, and everything ached. She could no longer tell what had happened and what didn't, what was real and what wasn't. She took in her surroundings and noticed that somehow, she must've made her way back to her designated quarters. Her mask laid a few feet away from her and her new double sided lightsaber, beside it.

Even though it seemed like her mind was no longer her own, but _his,_ she absolutely had to reach out through the Force and try to sense Finn's force signature. She was beginning to panic as she didn't know what to believe to be true.

She began to reach out, just as Luke had instructed her to do all those years ago. She began to extend her reach on the Force not just in her room, but on board the entire ship. Then she extended past The Immortal II, then to the nearest planet, then lightyears away, and finally...finally, she found him.

His unmistakable hue of whitish-gold. She felt warm and calm whenever she sensed Finn's force signature, and was for a few moments, but then began to panic when Finn began to reach back. 

_Rey! Rey_

_Where are you?_

_Did he hurt you?_

_I'll come get you, just tell me where you are?_

_Rey!_

_REY!_

She closed the connection off as quickly as she had created it, but found great difficulty to just shut Finn out of her mind, being as how it was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do.

Just like the first time she had truly tapped into the Force, the nature of her true power was displayed. The crack in the cliffside when she was with Luke manifested itself in the shattering of all the lights in her room. 

Rey gasped. Finn was okay, and from what she was able to gather, he was safe. 

She never pegged Kylo as an 'understanding' person, but she hoped that he would know that she wasn't trying to contact or warn him about anything, she just wanted to make sure that the horrible dream she had just had was only that, a dream.

But then again, he had began to choke her for disobeying his rule about wearing her mask at all times. He no doubt was able to sense all of the energy it took to reach out through the Force to locate Finn. She would have to be hopeful that maybe he didn't catch it, or that he didn't care. 

All of this uncertainty, fear, anger, and frustration was really beginning to take it's tole on her. That coupled with the fact that she had just had a dream of Finn being murdered by Kylo, then waking up to find that he was still alive, but not anywhere near her only made it worse.

She kept on telling herself that she was doing this for Finn, that she'd find away back to him. But it seemed like every step she took only put greater distance between the two of them. Rey thought in her mind that it was because Kylo had the upper hand at the moment. He had been right when he had told her in her dream that her emotions made her weak. Not her emotions towards Finn, but her inability to control those emotions. He had been able to beat her because he was of sound mind, and because she wasn't. That was the driving factor behind why she was able to beat him the first time they had ever dueled.

Rey took a deep breath before standing up. She picked her lightsaber, and mask up off the ground. She attached her lightsaber to her hip, and begrudgingly put her mask on. She limped out of her room in order to find the closest med-bay. 

First thing was first, if she was to get back to the Resistance, and to Finn, she had to be stronger than what she was. And in order to do that, she needed time to heal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I've been throwing lines in from other Star Wars related things.   
> Like last chapter was, "to be united by hatred, is a fragile alliance at best" that was from an old Star Wars PC game.  
> This chapter it was " Starkiller's emotions made him weak. You must destroy what he created. And you must learn to hate what he loved" that was from Star Wars the Force Unleashed II. 
> 
> If you have any lines from anything Star Wars and think that I can inculcate it in the story leave me a comment :))  
> Or leave a comment if you enjoyed the story, or both. I love reading y'alls comments. It makes my day, and also inspires me to want to right more


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if it's true or not...but I was hoping we'd get a episode IX teaser during the Super Bowl, but I don't think that's going to happen....*sigh*
> 
> They better give us Star Wars fans something to chew on soon before we end up eating each other lol

Rey sat on the bench in the med bay as the droid tended to her wounds. She took her mask off so that bacta could be applied to the injury on her face.

She then began to remove her armor to have the bacta that was needed for her ribs. The droid informed her that nothing was broken, but she would be experiencing some soreness due to placement. 

A shiver broke through her body as the cold gel like substance was applied to her bare skin. The droid then went to wrap a bandage around her mid section to reduce the swelling, and help it heal quicker. She took a look around the room after the droid told her that she was all done. She didn't move though, due to the fact that if she got up to leave the room, she would have to put that awful mask back on.

But then again realizing she couldn't stay in the med bay forever, she put it back on, activated the locking mechanism on it, and then left the room.

She made her way bac to her designated quarters, removing the mask once again. She laid down on the bed in the corner, that was less than comfortable, and tried to sleep. Even though she knew sleep wouldn't come easily to her, she tried anyway.

She had work to do in the morning.

The following day, Rey made her way to the training quarters, and tore through all of the simulations that the First Order had to offer. She centered herself as she attempted to become one with the Force. Bettering her stances, her blocking, her maneuvers. She worked on her offense and defense. Even as her muscles and mind began to ache and call out for rest, she continued. 

Before she realized it, ten hours had passed. Running on adrenaline no longer, but merely on fumes, Rey drug her tired body back to her quarters. She shed all of her armor and mask, and collapsed into her bed, no longer concerned on if it was comfortable or not.

The following day proceeded more or less like the previous day. Except she made time for herself to eat and take a shower in the fresher in her room before collapsing yet again.

Each day for eight days continued like this. She was left alone for the duration of those eight days. Attempting to work herself to the bone due to the fact that at night, she would realize how terribly lonely she was, and how much she had missed the company of the Resistance...how much she had missed Finn.

One night, she allowed herself to feel everything that had happened to her over the past few days. 

She had not felt a loneliness this intense since being abandoned on Jakku all those years ago. But in the years that had passed, she realized that she had just been longing for the idea of a family, and not a specific person in general. Now that she had a certain person to miss, she found that it was immensely worse.

The tears began falling as she thought of Finn. What he was doing, if he was safe, and if he missed her as much as she missed him. Maybe he had realized what was going on and gave up faith on hoping that she would return. Maybe he saw her as just another enemy now. Maybe he had moved on. She knew that Rose had a thing for Finn, heck  _everybody_ had a thing for Finn. But he gently dismissed her feelings for him, claiming that he only had eyes for Rey.

Who's to say that that was true anymore, all things considered.

Rey ended up crying herself to sleep that night. Waking up in the morning with the same feelings on her mind, and a headache.

She notice herself getting sloppy yet again, during her training simulation the next morning. She was angry again.

Angry that she was in the situation she was in. Angry at Kylo. Angry that she had been lonely her whole life, finally find a family to call her own, and then only to have it ripped away from her again. Angry that Finn had probably forgotten about her. Just angry at everything.

She swung her lightsaber furiously at the simulated enemies cutting them down, cutting them in half, deflecting fire at them, until no enemy was left standing. Just her.

Rey heard the automatic doors behind her slid open. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. A dark, and almost suffocating presence entered, and it made Rey cringe. Her face twisted uncomfortably beneath her mask knowing that Kylo was standing behind her.

Turning around, she waited for him to say something.

"I can sense all of the turmoil within you" he said quietly.

Rey lowered her head. She knew that he could sense her feelings, so she tried to burry them down deep to make it seem like her situation and Kylo himself, weren't getting to her.

"If only" Kylo spoke up again.

"You'd let the hate flow through you, instead of suppressing it, you could be so much more than what you are."

Rey scoffed at the man standing in front of her. "I thought you said that I was nothing" she spat at him. Her anger rising up again at his contradiction. That and the fact that she wanted him to know that she didn't care what he thought of her.

Kylo said nothing, just smiled. Rey felt her anger flaring out of control. She felt that she needed to leave before she ended up impulsively attacking him again. She was almost at the door, when Kylo spoke up again. What he had said, made her stop dead in her tracks, and made her blood run cold.

"I have an assignment for you."

Apparently a small Resistance party had landed on a planet in a nearby system. They were there to collect information from, who they assumed was a First Order agent who wanted to defect. But it was really a decoy to lead them to where the First Order knew they'd be. So that Rey would finally be seen as Kylo's apprentice, and an enemy of the Resistance. 

Before she boarded her ship that Kylo had dubbed 'the Enmity' he instructed her to leave her mask behind as was told to her when the arrangement first began. Rey boarded the small ship and plugged in the coordinates for the planet she was headed to: Pillio.

Just as she was about to touch down, a hologram of Kylo appeared. 

"Remember apprentice, I will not tolerate failure. Do not hesitate, show no mercy, and if you should try anything, anything at all, your precious traitor will be dead before he hits the ground." Then the transmission disappeared.

Rey slammed her fist again the dashboard where Kylo's face had been, wishing more than anything that it had been the real thing.

The Enmity was landed a few clicks away from where the original coordinates were. At the suggestion of Kylo, it would be for the best if they didn't see anyone else coming. "We will catch them off balance" he had said.

Rey walked slowly towards the target, hoping that they would get the information and be gone before she would get there. But evidently, it wasn't slow enough. She saw the target, clear as day, a few yards away from her. They hadn't noticed her yet, due to the fact that she was hiding behind one of the odd rock formations that were found all over the planet.

He wouldn't tolerate failure.

Rey felt her hands shake as she gripped her lightsaber.

He wouldn't tolerate failure.

Finn's life was on the line.

He  _would not_ tolerate failure.

Rey pulled her hood over to hide her face. Just because the mask she had come to loathe wasn't with her, didn't mean that she couldn't hide her face away with something. These people were her friends, her family. And yet, she was sent there to ambush them. For this, she didn't want them to know it was her, or to see her face. She didn't know if she'd be able to go through with it had the last thing her friends saw was that someone who they thought was their ally turn against them.

Rey activated her lightsaber, catching the attention of everyone nearby. 

No one wore a look of surprise, so she figured the hood on her cloak was hiding her identity well. 

Everyone nearby opened fire, as Rey proceeded to duck and dodge at first. Only deflecting the blasts to the ground or off in the air. Knowing she wouldn't be able to simply stand there and deflect shots forever, the Resistance members became more aggressive. They closed in her all around her and began shooting more and closer range, which became more difficult to see coming. 

Rey used a Force push, sending all of them flying then locked her vision on the so-called 'defector.' 

She used the Force to grip him by his throat and bring him closer, just as Kylo had done with her. She increased her grip until he dropped the chip that probably had no information on it, then sent him flying into a nearby rock before crushing the chip with her foot. 

The mission was complete, but she still was surrounded by hostiles, now that they had gathered their footing again. They were closing in and closing in fast. Rey didn't want to harm anyone else, but her life was in danger. She could pull off her hood and reveal who she was, but Kylo had informed her what he would do if she tried anything. Finn's life was the only one that mattered at the moment, at every moment. 

As she centered herself in the Force, Rey closed her eyes and began deflecting the shots into the bodies of the Resistance members who were firing them.

At first it was just into their shoulders, or in the lower leg. But even though they were injured they continued to fire like the brave soldiers they were.

Rey could feel tears slipping down her face, she was disgusted with herself. She had just ended so many lives, and so needlessly so. It was that, that had distracted her from a recruit, who was probably still green.

Rey turned her head where the sound of foot steps were running away. The young recruit boarded his ship, and took off. They would no about her now. Not that it was her of course, but that the Supreme Leader of the First Order Kylo Ren had a new apprentice. 

Once she was back aboard the Immortal II, she walked past Kylo quickly, needing to be away from him and everything and everyone. So she took no interest in his praise when he informed her that he was impressed with her work.

Back in the privacy of her quarters, Rey began to pace the floor. 

She had killed her ally's of the Resistance, they knew Kylo had an apprentice, and if she didn't figure a way out they would all know it was her.

All of the anger and frustration began to resurface. Rey was desperate for an answer, a way out anything. Her heart felt as if it was trying to tear itself out of her chest, as her emotions continued to spiral out of control.

She made her way to the fresher, wanting to strip herself of all of her armor and just sit underneath a spot of freezing water until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

But as she walked by the mirror in the fresher, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She came closer to the mirror and looked in disbelief as her eyes began pulsing from their normal color, to sith yellow.

Rey drove her fist into the mirror, shattering the glass, and making the reflection fall to pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Pan_2000's idea of 'let the hate flow through you' as well as a few other lines from other star wars movies. If you would like me to use a line in my next chapter please leave a comment.  
> also comment if you liked it :))


	10. Chapter 10

Rey sat under the spray of the water until she figured that her blood had run as cold as the water she was sitting underneath. 

She was in trouble, in more ways than one.

The situation in which presented itself to her as being forced to become the apprentice of a man she hated. A man who had taken so much from her, almost everything from her. He would take and take and take until there was nothing left of her. Until she was just a mindless and obedient shell of her former self.

The other problem was almost as bad, if not just as.

She was giving in.

Maybe not on purpose, but one way or another, she was. Her firm resolve to do what is right was cracking. She knew that her eyes wouldn't have changed to sith yellow had she been stronger, had she beaten Kylo already. Had she gotten back to the Resistance, and to Finn.

To explain to them all that it was a mistake. A terrible misunderstanding, and that the person she loved most in the world would have died had she not done what she did. Not to lessen the degree of what she had done. She had killed. Members of the Resistance, her comrades, her friends.

Did their lives have less value than that of Finn?

All of these things forming in her mind, all screaming at her. 

_Don't disobey him._

_Protect Finn._

_What has she done?_

_Protect Finn._

_He will not tolerate failure._

_Protect Finn._

_She has become the very thing she swore to destroy._

_Protect Finn._

She knew she was slipping. But also knew that she wasn't entirely gone from who and what she was.

The constant thought that screamed the loudest, and held the most importance to her was the only thing keeping her here, and that was that Finn was to be saved.

She didn't care what the Resistance or what anyone else would think of her once she returned. Well, she  _did,_ but it was all beside the point. They had to understand that she would not, nor would she ever idly sit by and watch Kylo kill Finn. 

Never.

Not as long as she was alive. As long as she could breathe, as long as she could lift her arms, as long as she could, and had the will power to press on through...she would.

Finally getting out of the shower, Rey stood in front of the shattered mirror once again. 

Pieces were on the floor, as well as still intact where they originally were. She wanted to leave the refresher. She wanted to go and lay down, and wake up in the morning with the knowledge that none of this was really happening. But in order to do that, she had to walk passed the mirror. Knowing that she wouldn't be unable to  _not_ look at the reflection that would be staring back at her in the shattered remains of what was left.

Holding her towel to herself and trembling, she was relieved to discover that her eyes had gone back to their normal shade of hazel. 

She walked out of the refresher, and did just what she had wanted to do.

Collapse.

She didn't want to cry, but felt it coming. Could feel the sharp pain in the back of her throat, the popping in her ears. All of the telltale signs. She didn't want to. She wouldn't allow herself to be weak. She would find a way out, and she would take Kylo's life with her.

Just then her eyes shot open, as she had them squeezed together so tightly to try to fight off the tears.

She threw her towel away, and ran back into the refresher. 

She picked up a piece of glass from the floor, and held it up to her face to see her reflection. And just as she had expected, they were pulsing again with the sith yellow glow.

Rey hurled the piece of glass against the wall feeling completely trapped.

No matter what she did she was at a loss. If she gave into her feelings of the hopelessness of the situation, she felt weak. If she allowed herself to feel all of the loathing and hatred and burning anger that she did towards Kylo, she would begin her decent deeper into the dark side.

Finn would know what to do.

Finn would make this right.

Finn would never allow himself to be tainted by the dark side.

Finn would hold her, tell her its okay, and that everything is going to be okay. That he would take care of her, and never let a living soul hurt her ever, ever again. 

It was then that Rey realized how much she had missed him. Of course she had, but she had never been separated from him for this long since when she went searching for Luke. 

It was also at the same time that Kylo's words echoed in her mind, during the very first encounter they had had with one another.

_You're so lonely._

_So afraid to leave._

_At night, desperate to sleep._

She could hear him now, mocking her private thoughts. Taunting her because of what he saw. 

The first time he invaded her mind, he saw what it was the rare times she actually slept deep enough to dream. An island.

_I see it...I see the island._

Only this time around it would probably be more along the lines of "I see him. I see the traitor."

Rey was lonely. She was afraid to leave. Because if she did, if she left, Kylo would kill Finn, and she would have nothing.

Once morning came, Rey was actually for once grateful for the fact that she had her mask on. It hid completely how tired she must've looked and how awful she felt. The feeling of awfulness however, intensified when Kylo informed her that he had another assignment for her on the planet Vardos. 

She was to stay in her fighter, the Enmity, until all air threats had been taken care of, she was then to go inside and either threaten the leader of the world into submitting to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and The First Order, or kill him if he wouldn't. 

A sick thought popped into Rey's mind: This will make it easier, they won't suffer if they're being shot out of the sky. It won't be prolonged.

Even though it was terrible to think about, the mission ended up becoming exuberantly more complicated than she thought it would be.

While in the sky, barrel rolling, and dodging, and on the rare occasions, firing back, she felt something. A presence that she was absolutely positive about. There was no doubt as to who was in the sky alongside her.

Poe.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for going ghost for so long everybody. I haven't been myself here lately due to something that took place here recently, but am trying to move on from it....
> 
> so hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter   
> :))

Poe.

It was definitely Poe.

Rey was actually surprised with herself that she didn't sense his presence sooner. He was nearby, somewhere  in one of the several star ships that were buzzing around the air. But which one, she couldn't be sure of.

Everything was happening too fast. And with the new information that a Resistance member that she knew personally, and who she was friends with was present in an active battlefield where she was playing the part of the enemy, weighed heavily on her.

Now knowing that she couldn't zero in on Poe, Rey immediately stopped random fire on all nearby star ships. Not wanting to hit him, not wanting to hit anyone really. These people who she was firing against were her friends. She didn't wish to cause harm upon anyone, (with the exception of Kylo Ren) but not here, and not now. 

Kylo was very explicit when he said that she was to wait until all of the danger from above was dealt with, but Rey wanted to leave as quickly as she could.

She pulled the Enmity a few cliques away and landed somewhere far away from the fighting. She then dawned her hood, to remain as cloaked as possible, before approaching the battlefield once again.

Even though most of the fighting was done up in the air, their still were some soldiers from both sides on the ground as well. And with the good majority of them using blasters. Of course there was a riot baton here and there, but Rey knew the second she withdrew her lightsaber and activated it, she would become the most noticed warrior on the battlefield. 

She thought that it would be best to try and sneak around where the duration of the fight was, and find a way inside to confront ruler of the planet. Slip in undetected, and leave before anyone knew she was there.

If only it were that simple. 

Even though she was able to find a stealthy way in (cutting a hole in the side of the palace with her lightsaber, granting her entry) there was still a mess of soldiers in the hallway keeping all threats away from Rey's intended goal.

Rey thought a second. She knew she didn't have long before the fighting got closer. She knew it was only a matter of time before the majority of the fighting went from the skies, to the ground, and then eventually would find it's way inside the palace. She had to think, and she had to think quickly.

Then an idea occurred to her.

What was it that she did when she was trying to escape Starkiller base?

She rounded the corner and was immediately face to face with one of the warriors keeping guard nearest to her. But before he could raise his blaster and fire, Rey raised her hand, and in a calm voice commanded, " _You will inform your comrades there is an emergency on the south wing."_

With no hesitation whatsoever the warrior repeated:

" _I will inform my comrades there is an emergency on the south wing."_

Then walked away before sounding the alarm, alerting everyone inside that there was a problem within the proximity of the south wing. 

Rey then rounded the corner, before force pushing the doors open, revealing her target inside.

The intended target wasn't human. In fact, he didn't look like any species Rey had ever encountered before. Something between a cross of a gungan, and a Twi'lek. 

Rey knew that she had to put on an intimidating persona, but at the same time was in a hurry, so that she wouldn't have to harm anyone while she was on this planet. She slowed her walking as well as her breathing, to make it seem like she was in charge and called all the shots, and had not a care in the world, or fear of anything. 

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has sent me to insure your loyalty to the First Order" she spoke slowly.

The ruler in front of her said nothing. Rey could feel his fear rolling off of him in waves. And when he finally did speak up, she understood why.

"The Resistance is here for the very same thing" he said.

Rey thought quickly. "Well, the First Order beat them here. The Supreme Leader gave me strict instructions of what to do with you if you refuse" she said, making her voice sound harsher than it normally ever would, due to the fact that she didn't want to harm the person in front of her.

"I cannot pledge allegiance to both" he said shakily.

"Nor will you" Rey said back quickly. 

She knew she was running out of time. She could feel other presence enclosing around her, knowing that they would be here any moment. Rey  _had_ to convince him to join the First Order so she could leave without detection from anyone else. But it was too late.

"In that room!" Someone from the hallway shouted.

Rey looked back towards the entrance and used the force to slam the doors shut. 

She used her other hand to force pull the ruler from behind his desk, to down in front of her.

Kylo had told her to either gain his loyalty or kill him if he wouldn't. He hadn't said that he wouldn't, but Rey needed to leave the planet before she was found out, and then had to fight her way out. 

Rey could feel her grip slipping on the door to keep it shut. She could feel her concentration on this whole mission slipping. If only she had more time. It didn't seem like the man in front of her was stupid. He would've taken any deal if it meant that he could go on living. But Rey knew in order to leave quickly, and without drawing any attention to herself that she would have to end this mans life.

She let her force grip on the man go, instead favoring to use the force to pull her lightsaber to her hand. She ignited it quickly, before bringing it down upon the man's neck, killing him instantly.

After he fell over dead, the door burst open, and Resistance soldiers flooded in.

Rey ignited the other half of her lightsaber, intending to do what she had done last time, reflect the shots away from the soldiers or into non-lethal areas of their bodies. And she was doing a good job at it at first. Succeeding in only wounding them, not killing them.

But all too quickly she found herself growing tired, and even more so outnumbered.

One Resistance soldier barreled inside wielding a riot baton that he must've taken off of one of the First Order soldiers, and proved to be quiet effective with it. 

He swung back and forth, dodging and blocking every single attack Rey threw at him.

Rey saw an opening and force pushed him back, but made a grave mistake in thinking that he was the only enemy within proximity worth worrying about. It was because of the hood. That stupid hood, that was hiding her identity, but at the same time was taking away her ability to see any attackers coming out of her peripheral.

Rey was bashed in the side of the face with the butt of a blaster, knocking her to the ground.

She wiped her legs back up, swinging her lightsaber cutting the blaster in half, all before wounding the soldier in the shoulder then pushing him away.

It was only until she met Poe's eyes, the expression on his face, knowing that he had seen something that he could not possibly fathom, that she realized that her hood was off, and her face was exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. it feels good to be writing again :))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place from the POV of Poe, Finn, and Rey aswell
> 
> Y'all enjoy :))

"I don't believe you" Finn said with a firm tone and absolute conviction.

"I wouldn't lie to you!" Poe exclaimed, shaking Finn by the shoulders. "She killed him man! She was the only one wielding a lightsaber, and that is  _definitely_ what took his head off!"

Finn backed out of Poe's grasp and walked away. He ran a hand over his face, still not believing a word out of Poe's mouth. They had been continuing the efforts of the Resistance all while trying to locate Rey at the same time. But to discover that she was with  _him?_ And apparently on his side? 

No.

None of this made sense. Rey would never betray her cause, she would never turn her back on her family...or on him. Something was definitely out of place.

"No" Finn said shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts of even the possibility that Rey would turn against them. Poe walked around to face Finn and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn..." he began speaking softly to put the delicate issue as gently as he could. "It all makes sense now."

"No."

"Where she's been all this time."

"No."

"Why she hasn't been reaching back to you through the Force."

"NO!!!!" Finn shouted, sending a Force pulse throughout the room, unintentionally shattering the nearby electronics.

Finn suddenly felt unable to catch his breath. He backed away from Poe yet again and clutched his hand to his chest. Rey wouldn't do this. She wouldn't do this to her family, she wouldn't betray their cause. He knew that she absolutely loathed Kylo Ren and everything he stood for. Yet, his mind was unable to give a good enough reason as to why this was happening. 

Still speaking gently, as to not upset Finn further, Poe placed his hand on Finn's shoulder yet again.

"We know where she stands now Finn" Poe said.

Finn could sense where this conversation was headed, and readily shook his head before the next words were even out of Poe's mouth.

"She is our enemy now... _any chance of saving her, has been lost."_

 

~~~

 

Never had Rey been more willing to put that awful mask on. She was barely able to contain the tears that were falling quicker than she could get the stupid thing on.

She had taken a life.... _again._

Even though she swore that if it came to it, she wouldn't. That she would find a way out of this hell, a way around it. A way back to the Resistance. A way back to Finn.

Oh Finn. Her sweet, strong, beautiful Finn. Even lightyears away from one another she could feel his despair, the moment, she assumed, when Poe had informed him of what he saw. She could feel his conflicted emotions. Relief that at last they had found her, and yet distraught at what Poe what telling him. And Poe, and good friend, and a fierce solider of the Resistance, someone who had lost absolute faith in her, and believed her to be the enemy.

She felt similar feelings in Finn, but she could also sense his absolute resolve. That deep down, Rey would never betray her family. 

After the mask was securely fastened, she thought to herself, that his belief that she was not truly the enemy would begin to dwindle over the next couple of days, if it wouldn't be gone completely by the end of the day.

She couldn't even find it within herself to draw out the absolute hate she felt for Kylo Ren when she came face to face with him. She was far too worried about how Finn viewed her now that her dark deeds had come to the light. 

"Fear not, my apprentice" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Somehow aware of the fact that her emotions were getting the best of her, even with her face hidden away underneath her mask.

"Sooner or later, you will begin to like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Revenge of the Sith for the billionth and seventy-eighth time (yes I've counted) the other day. And have been dying to use the line 
> 
> "You do know, don't you. If the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her, will be lost"
> 
> but in a different context, and I feel like it fit very well where I ended up putting it. What did y'all think? Please leave comments or kudos below :))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More consequences happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! hope all is well, please enjoy this chapter and leave a comment or kudos if you will 
> 
> as always, y'all enjoy :))

Rey shivered. Trying as best as she could to pull her hands up to her shoulders and rub them in a pathetic effort to keep warm.

It had all happened so fast. So fast in fact that she could barely recall what had happened at all at first. But now that she was left completely alone with nothing but her thoughts,  she started to reflect on what exactly had happened.

~~~

"You will learn to like it" Kylo had said.

He was of course implying that she would eventually come to  _enjoy_ taking a life. 

 _Enjoy_ it?

He was out of his mind. She would never enjoy doing his bidding. She would never enjoy hurting other people so pointlessly. She would never enjoy being an enemy of the Resistance. 

And in addition, to make matters worse, his hand was on her. He was touching her. All that had happened quickly began replaying itself in her mind. Being forced into an assassin of the dark side, being taken away from everything and everyone she loved. Succumbing to the temptation of the darkness, and this horrible, horrible mask. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe. At first thinking that it was the doing of the mask. But she soon realized right away, that it was his physical touch that had brought all of this up.

It revolted her, increased her breathing. No longer needed a mirror to inform her that her eyes were most definitely growing bright yellow.

Without thinking, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to her, in effect headbutting him with the solid bluntness that her mask held. 

She unlatched her mask and threw it away before lunging at him tackling him to the floor like a wild animal.

Rey was able to get a solid to strikes in before Kylo was able to regain his composure. 

The next time she made an attempt to make her fist collide with his face, he caught it, pulling her closer to him and quickly wrapping his other arm around her neck. Tightening his grip on her neck, Rey attempted to jam her elbow into his torso. But he quickly brought his leg up, entrapping her with his entire body. 

Kylo increased the pressure around her neck as Rey tried to get away. The whole reason why this had started was because he had barely touched her, and now he was everywhere. That, coupled with the fact that she was quickly loosing her ability to breathe made her try even harder to get away. 

The only thing that got her to stop moving was when Kylo held his hand in front of her face. 

Rey immediately went still.

The kill switch.

Kylo released her and crawled to his feet, while Rey remained on the ground, placing her hands around her now sore neck.

"He knows now" is all Kylo said. 

Rey rolled over to her knees, still holding her neck.

"He knows now, so even if you  _did_ manage to take this from me, it's not even like he would accept you back."

Rey's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't thought of that. All of the things that she had done and all of the things Kylo would make her do would be known by the Resistance now. The kill switch's power became lesser and greater at the same time. 

It wouldn't matter now if he did kill Finn or not, because he  _knew_ now. He knew what she had become. But on the other hand, obviously, she didn't want Finn to die. 

She honestly didn't know what to make of any of this.

The last time she took to heart anything that came out of Kylo Ren's mouth, was when she thought he was still Ben Solo. Yet still, that last remark stung. Because unlike all the other times, this one held truth.

Kylo took a step forward. Rey was still looking down at the floor, and all she could see for the time being was his boots. Until he raised his hand using the Force to pull her up.

Now looking each other in the eye, all he said was, "I have much to teach you." Then brought her face closer.

"But the first thing you need to learn, is gratitude" he said, before Rey's eyes quickly closed, as she lost consciousness.

When she awoken, she found that she was in a small cell that was incased in the floor. She was laying on her side and barely had the space to roll over. The other thing she noticed was how cold it was, but could barely move her arms in order to keep warm.

As she was sure that hours had turned into days, she mentally began scratching tallies in her own subconscious. The silence of her mind, slowly driving her mad.

"I've done something terrible" she thought to herself.

"It's broken something inside of my mind. And the voice that would normally be there to say 'everything will be okay' isn't speaking loud enough for me."

Rey felt a tear slide across the bridge of her nose and fall to the floor. She didn't even know who she was anymore. Nor did she know what the reason was for her to try and do what was right any longer. To have everything stripped away from you with either decision  you choose to make. 

After what she had assumed was close to four days, the cell doors above her made an opening in the floor. She lifted her head slowly, barely having the energy to even do that, as she saw the Supreme Leader of the First Order walk towards her, drop her mask on the floor next to her, then turn to walk out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Rey :(( 
> 
> im sorry everybody. I didn't mean to hurt her so badly. it was just pouring out of me and I went with it
> 
> stay tuned for next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to give our girl some relief. 
> 
> sorry for how short the chapter is.
> 
> please leave comments and/or kudos.
> 
> as always, y'all enjoy :))

_It was the sound of the inhale that woke her up, but the tickle of the exhale that brushed passed her ear that made her smile._

_Not wanting to get up just yet, but knowing that it would probably be for the best, Rey began to stretch her arms. But as soon as she did, the arms that were gripping her around her midsection tightened._

_This caused her to smile again._

_"Not yet."_

_Rey made no attempt to move, knowing that she would have to soon, but wanting to bask in the moment for as long as they could for the time being._

_She reached down and slid her hand against the arm that was wrapped around her. Loving how soft the skin there was, but also how hard the muscles were as well. She continued to run her hand up the arm where she made her way to the shoulder, her smile temporarily disappearing when she felt the raised flesh of a scar._

_Nevertheless, she continued her ascend up the warm body pressed so firmly into hers from behind._

_She had made her way to his ear, then kept on until her fingers were greeted with the soft texture of hair._

_Rey ran her fingers through thick curls as a pair of lips made their way to the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Quickly reviving her smile._

_It hadn't taken either of them long to get used to touch. Rey found that once she could touch him as much as she wanted whenever she wanted, she took advantage of the fact as often as she could._

_But somehow, it was even better to know that she would be the first person to touch him at the beginning of the day._

_She had been having nightmares, and anxiety about a number of things._

_Namely: The past, the present, and the future._

_'What if I'm not strong enough? What if anything happens to the Resistance?'_

_Several questions would circle themselves around and around in her mind, until he suggested that they begin talking things out. But the talks normally took place at either the late hours of the night, or the very early hours of the morning, due to the nature of when the nightmares or anxiety would strike._

_'Why don't you share my room?' he suggested._

_Rey was unsure about the idea at first. Immediately thinking of sharing her space with someone else, when she hadn't in so long. Then the issue of privacy arose, among other things._

_But when one night things got so bad,_ too  _bad to handle, she had no other choice but to run from her room to his._

_It was in his room, in his arms where she cried and gasped for air, and told him of her deepest fears and insecurities. And all the while feeling horrible, it made her feel immensely better to reveal such truths to him, and to feel safe in his arms all at the same time._

_Needless to say, she moved in the next day._

_At first the pair had thought about separate beds, but seeing as how she would end up falling asleep in his bed anyway, in order to remain close to him, it ended up being unnecessary._

_And here and now, wrapped up in his safe warm arms, and having him kiss her awake, Rey couldn't even fathom why she would ever want to be away from him. Be it a separate room, or a separate bed._

_Here and now was where she belonged._

_"I love you" Finn said._

_"I love you, and I always will."_

_~~~_

Rey jolted awake. At first not knowing why, due to the pleasantness of the memory. 

She almost didn't want to think, just to allow her brain to remain in the fogginess of where it was. To think that the memory was from this morning instead of months ago. 

But all too soon, reason reared its ugly head around. And Rey indeed came to remember that she was aboard the Immortal II, stuck with the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and the First Order. In a galaxy far, far away for the Resistance, and from Finn.

Rey got up from her bed and began to get dressed. She grabbed her mask, and sealed it over her face before she left her room.

Marching down the halls of the Immortal II, she was revitalized from the memory that she had dreamed, and was absolutely determined not to let what she had gained transform into just that: a memory.

Rey  _knew_ what she was going to do.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"I saw it with my own eyes General" Poe said.

Leia shook her head as she averted her eyes away from the conversation. She turned away from both Poe and Finn who were arguing both sides of the case towards her, and their questions as to how they should proceed with the situation.

"She could've killed you Poe" she her Finn say. 

The General quickly turned around. Recognizing the look Finn wore on his face. She was so quick to know what that look was because of the fact that both she and her late husband wore the same look :resolve. 

Leia could tell that Finn absolutely  _knew_ that what he was saying in his mind was correct. She all too many times thought and looked the same way as he did in regards to thinking of her son. Thoughts that she often pondered when his decent into darkness was still relatively new. 

_My son would never..._

_This isn't the Ben I know._

_Snoke must have some sort of hold on him._

But the moment she could no longer feel Han Solo's presence in the universe, she knew that all this time, she had been lying to herself. She knew that her son was gone. And that he had been gone ever since the beginning. 

"She could've killed you, but she didn't!" Finn exclaimed. 

"She didn't because she couldn't!" Poe argued back. "She couldn't because she was outnumbered!"

Finn shook his head walking away from Poe and closer towards the General. 

"I have seen Rey do things that no one should be capable of doing. I have seen her take down several enemies three times her size, and when she was dangerously outnumbered" he said, quickly thinking back to the very first time he laid eyes on her. How the other scavengers who were bigger than her tried to take BB-8. And how she quickly and with haste took each and everyone of them down.

"If she wanted them dead, they'd be dead, trust me" he said.

The General brought her hand up to her chin, thinking a while. Both men had strong arguments. It made no sense as to why Rey would become an enemy of the Resistance. But at the same time, a trusted member of the their cause had witnessed with their own eyes of what she had done.

"I remember you going through the exact same thing Leia" Poe said, Finn's eyes snapping up by him using her first name instead of her title.

"I remember you going on and on and on about how Ben couldn't be capable of the things he was being accused of. How there was no way your son could've turned into Kylo Ren. But here we are" he continued.

"I'm not asking for anything except for you to use your feelings General" Finn said. 

"Something is out of place."

~~~

Rey walked with a confidence she hadn't felt in quite some time. Gaining more and more of it as she strolled passed the other Storm Troopers who stood at attention as she walked by, or immediately got out of her way as she continued her pace. 

She had a plan.

An idea.

_Finally._

Something other than outright fighting Kylo for the kill switch that could simply end Finn's life. 

She _knew_ what she was going to do.

~~~

Leia took a seat at her desk. Weighing both options, and both men's requests in her mind. 

For a quick moment she wished her brother was there. Although he had allowed himself to become estranged from everyone and everything, he made it count when he came back for all of them, and sacrificed his life in order for the cause to continue.

She quietly thought to herself, 'Luke would know what to do.'

The General looked up. Her gaze made both of the men standing in front of her unsure about the decision she was about to make.

"One chance" is all she said.

"She gets  ** _one_** chance."

~~~

Instead of the Supreme Leader approaching his apprentice in order to give her a command, the opposite was done. 

Rey marched right up to him in his throne chambers before kneeling down in font of him, in the exact same way she remembered him doing when he had delivered her to Snoke.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. and also sorry for not giving too much info about what rey's plan is. and ALSO sorry for taking so long to update. but I felt like in order for the story to progress in the way that I want it to, other point of views must be seen. 
> 
> i.e. poe, leia, and finn 
> 
> what did you think?? please leave a comment or kudos :))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! I think I have a problem. I am unsuccessful in writing chapters for this story without throwing in a quote from revenge of the sith…. this chapter shall be no different lol ;))
> 
> as always, y'all enjoy :))

She immediately felt him relax. 

It was as if he had been fighting a battle all this time, and finally...  _finally,_ he had won.

Or at least so he thought.

Rey could tell that Kylo believed her obedience. She  _knew._ Thus far anyway. She was going to do something she knew for a fact he wouldn't see coming. She played the role of the beaten adversary. 

She would give Kylo what he wanted. An obedient, capable, and loyal servant not only to him, but to the First Order as well as the dark side.

She would be the perfect apprentice, who would do what ever he said with no questions asked. Then, only then, once he finally let his guard down, would she strike. 

Rey knew that she would have to play into this role for a while to make it seem more convincing, something she knew she was bound to detest, but at this point she felt she had no other option. She was going to get that kill switch, taking it as well as his life, and the hold that he had over Finn's as well as her own.

Rey kept her head bowed low, a mock position to assume respect for the figure she bowed in front of. So even though she couldn't see his face, she felt as though she could sense that he was smiling. 

She smiled to herself, hidden behind her mask. 

'He believes it' she thought to herself.

"So" the Supreme Leader began.

"I see you have finally seen the true ways of the Force. You have decided to give yourself to the dark side. To the First Order...to me."

Rey snarled behind her mask. She felt her anger rising up again. Her plan was working, but how foolish of him to assume that she would ever willingly do what he was thinking she had done. Hence the brilliance within the plan. It made her think back to a few of the last things Snoke ever said while he was alive.

That he had assumed... _wrongly._

But instead of pushing the anger down, and holding it under lock and key like she originally would have done, she breathed it in. Letting it flow through her veins, letting it be an extension of herself. She intertwined her anger with the hold she had on the Force, and admittedly, felt her power increase.

Out of no where, she heard Kylo chuckle to himself.

'Oh no' she thought to herself.

Had she let her guard slip? This plan was perfect, and yet he had already figured it out someone. She needed a stronger mental block on her private thoughts if it was going to work, but now it was too late.

"I remember telling you the first day I met you...that you needed a teacher, and I offered to show you the ways of the Force" he said.

Rey let her shoulders relax, but attempted to seem unfazed by what he was saying.

"And look at us now. The Force has delivered you to me, almost as if it were an act of providence" he said standing up from his throne.

Everything he said, everything that he was assuming was all going according to plan. But it was making Rey furious. Yet again, she held on to her feelings of anger and frustration and breathed them in.

She could hear his boots hitting the floor in front of her as he took a few steps towards her. What she heard him say next, made her blood run cold.

"I know why you are here" Kylo said.

Rey didn't move. She didn't say anything. She tried to remain completely calm.

"I know why you have come to me" he spoke up again.

"You have at last realized the power that you are capable of gaining. I can sense you are no longer suppressing your feelings of rage and anger. And I can also sense that they are making you stronger."

If this plan was to work, Rey realized that she was going to have to assume nothing, and remain as calm as she could. For if she would've reacted towards his words earlier about him knowing why she was here, she would have unwittingly shown her hand.

"You now know that the only way to obtain that power, is here" Kylo said.

He was now right in front of her, looking down at here. He didn't speak again, so Rey finally lifted her head up to look at him right before he spoke up again.

"You know, don't you?" he asked.

Rey of course had no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded her head slowly. Quickly discovering that Kylo was more malleable when he thought he was in control of the situation.

"Skywalker" he scoffed.

Rey slowly nodded her head again.

"I knew there were things about the Force that he wasn't telling me" Kylo said.

Still remaining calm, Rey pondered on that thought a moment longer. Luke purposefully withholding teachings from Kylo. It made sense now, knowing what he had become. And Rey also remembered Luke telling her that he could sense the darkness that loomed over his future. Still though, if Luke withheld anything from Kylo he wouldn't have viewed him as much of a threat if he had a secret weapon up his sleeve that Kylo didn't even know existed.

Luke Skywalker was a lot of things, she concluded, within the short time that she knew him.

But a liar, definitely was not one of them.

"He didn't trust me" Kylo spoke up, now turning on his heels and walking away.

"He saw my future, he knew my power would be too strong to control."

Rey rolled her eyes inside of her mask.

_'If your power was really that strong, you would've been able to beat me the first encounter we had.'_

Kylo approached his throne yet again and sat down.

"Now that the Resistance knows where your loyalties lie, it would be unwise to assume that their base is in the same location" he said.

"However, they must only have a number of places where they could go. And that's where you come in,  _my apprentice."_

Rey grinded her teeth. She hated being called that. She hated being called 'his.'

"Go now. And find out where they are hiding, and report back to me at once" he said.

She felt the bile rising in her throat. She didn't want to say it, but to sell her act all the more so, she knew she would have to.

"As you wish... _my master._ "

She stood and then turned to walk away.

She bordered her ship 'the Enmity' and flew to a nearby random planet, knowing that Kylo was tracking her movements, therefore she had to fly somewhere.

For the first time in a while, Rey felt as if she had gained a victory, no matter how small it was. Her deception of the mighty Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, might end up working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody else see daisy on GMA??!?!?! 
> 
> 171 more days til TROS!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo what do y'all think??? i'm flexing my dramatic muscle and am hoping that you guys like it. I really feel like this story has potential, but in the end it's up to y'all if you like it or not.
> 
> comments are appreciated thanks :))


End file.
